


Tux

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Creampies, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bunny/tux suit, implied slave, sort of pet play??, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: Optimus, dressed in a cute skin tight bunny tux proves just how much of a good boy he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulged Op getting wrecked in a bunny tux with cute white cuffs.

He was dressed in a simple spandex tux, tightly fitted to the top of his body with beautiful silver buttons lining the front. Neatly pressed white cuffs wrapped around his wrists, again with perfect silver buttons keeping them together. Legs bare to the world, there had been nothing else upon him other than the outrageous bunny ears clipped to his finials that moved based on his own finials movements and the puff of a white tail popped outward off his aft.

            The cotton ball bounced as he walked, more so with a quickened pace as he zipped in and out of mingling cons that filled the grand ballroom. They clustered in small groups or managed to sit at the few small tables littered about the sides of the room, leaving the center open to dance and showing off.

            It had become a strange tradition that Megatron host a party at the end of each month, for what, Optimus had no idea other than to gloat about what power he held over them. The parties were always the same, one by one a decepticon would show up until groups pushed through the doors, leaving Optimus to serve drinks to every single one he could.

            The busier the room had become, the more difficult his job became. Barely being able to squeeze between cons that by nature were twice his size, he panicked when the tray of drinks he had been so carefully balanced over his head was bumped. More than once the glasses rattled above and he gripped the tray with both hands, trying to steady it before moving on his way.

            Across the room with his back pressed up against the bar, Megatron sat with a half filled glass of energon. Slowly he swirled his glass around, listening to the ice move about while his optics remained lock on his autobot waiter who zipped about the ballroom. More than once he could see his little servant glancing at him, his optics nervous.

            Tonight will be no different. You will serve drinks, make sure the guests are happy, and clean up when the party draws to a close.

            The orders had been simple at first, nothing Optimus hadn’t done before, nothing he couldn’t handle. The tight spandex suit was itching at times but he could manage it. AT first he had hated the spandex tux, fearing the cons may become grabby, but they knew better than to touch Megatron’s things.

            Except tonight, I want you to keep your panel open. Just your valve, can you do that for me? Little pet?

Now, leaned over a table, Optimus spandex tux flexed with his body, tightening around his aft. Immediately the outline of his valve was sculpted as the fabric pulled against the plush folds. He wiggled slowly, doing his best to make a bit of a show for his Master.

            Optics narrowing, Megatron felt his chest rumble as the crease between the fabrics deepened. He leaned forwards, enjoying the fluffy tail flailing back and forth before finally Optimus straightened himself out and moved to another table.

            He paused before bending over, his bunny ears sagging a bit as he worried somebody else might notice he was baring himself to the world.

            Locking optics with Megatron once more, Optimus’ ears stood straight up and he returned to his work, bending over the table once more and letting the fabric pull against his valve.

            What a good boy.

            Snapping back upward and turning perhaps a little too fast, Optimus found himself face to chest with somebody. Bumping into them so hard he knocked himself down onto his aft, the pitcher slipped from his hands. Energon splashing over the two of them, Optimus had received the brunt of it.  

            Bunny ears sagging, Optimus rubbed his face and looked up to meet the furious expression of a con he had never seen before.

            “You worthless scrap pile, I just buffed! Now I’m wet!” The mech snapped, raising a hand in the air to strike him only to be caught midway down by a firm hand.

            “I wouldn’t.” Megatron’s voice was cool and calm, but his grip said otherwise. Practically crushing the mech’s arm in his hand, he released them only after squeezing a little harder.

            Still sitting on the floor, legs slightly parted, tux soaked from the waist down, Optimus averted his optics away from his Master when he looked down at him. He expected a scolding, but instead heard his Master purr, no doubt because the added dampness to the tux made the fabric cling to him, outlining the luscious folds of his valve even more. Sheepishly Optimus slipped his hands between his thighs, doing his best to hide himself as inconspicuously as possible.

            “Stand.” He snapped his fingers only one and immediately Optimus was on his feet, standing at attention. “Clean yourself up and get back to work.” As Optimus nodded and tried to walk around him, Megatron snagged his arm and yanked him close. Pressing his lips to the side of his little Prime’s head, he whispered. “Don’t change.” Even in the open of the ballroom, Megatron rubbed a large hand against Optimus’ wet belly, sliding two large fingers down to very gently feel over Optimus’ valve.

            Despite the cool fabric, the folds between his legs were warm.

            “Be gone.” Pushing away from his little pet, Megaton snapped a second time and just like that Optimus was back to work.

 

* * *

 

By midnight the party had drawn to a close, most mechs having left before the hour, leaving nothing but Megatron at the bar and his loyal waiter cleaning up the aftermath.

            With less urgency, Optimus moved about the ballroom, going from table to table to collect energon glasses and put them in a bin to wash.

            His bunny ears were flopped forward, tired, as he paused by a table were some energon had been spilt. Taking a wash rag, he bent over the table and did his best to mop up the mess. Having had to deal with a sticky suit for most of the night and rude guests, he had forgotten Megatron had been watching. At least until he felt something looming over him, something massive.

            “You’ve been a good boy tonight.” Large hands curled around Optimus’ hips, pulling him gently against Megatron’s groin. He pushed forward, then back, playfully dry humping his little waiter until he heard a muffled moan.  “Such a good boy.” Pulling back and away from Optimus, Megatron moved his hands to the little Prime’s aft. From there he used his thumbs to press into each valve fold, massaging them through the fabric.

            Carefully hooking one finger through the spandex, Megatron moved it aside, getting a good look at Optimus’ bare valve. It was perfect in every way, a beautiful silver, plump with a light tint of pink, and the faintest bit of lubricant beginning to leak from the top.

            Smirking when his little pet whined, Megatron released the fabric and let it slap back over his pet’s valve.

            “Stand.” Snapping his fingers and stepping back to give Optimus enough room to stand, his little pet seemed dazed. His bunny ears had flopped even farther forward and his optics seemed hazy, arousal starting to cloud his processor. “ _Stand_ ” In a firmer tone, his pet obeyed this time, standing up and straightening himself out to face his master. “Good.” Reaching out and playing with one of the silver buttons on Optimus’ suit, Megatron smirked. “Open your main panel, let your spike out.” Bringing his optics down to Optimus’ groin, Megatron watched and waited.

            A small click and shift followed after the order, and slowly the fabric in front of Optimus’ waist shifted. Still wet with energon, the fabric clung to his spike as it rose behind the fabric, leaving him with an odd shape pressing up against his belly.

            “Good. Good boy.” There had been something so alluring about spike trapped behind clothing, stretching the cloth until it strained, keeping it tucked against the Prime’s belly. “Good boy.” Reaching out and placing his palm on the bulge, Megatron rubbed up and down slowly, feeling the spike trapped underneath swell and shift.

            Digging his fingers deeper into the fabric, Megatron squeezed and rubbed. Harder this time, he pressed Optimus’ spike against his own little body.

            “Mhm~!” Legs starting to quiver, a hot glob of pre fluid bubbled out from the top of his spike to be immediately absorbed into his spandex suit. It didn’t take more than two or three rubs before a spot became fresh with moisture, the suit now sticking to the head of his spike, making it a rather uncomfortable feeling.

            “Hmhm~ Does that feel good?” Rubbing once more before removing his hand, Megatron moved his hand upwards. Grabbing the top of the suit and sliding his fingers into the arm holes, Megareon yanked one side of the suit, forcing the fabric to shift upwards. Yankign against his valve, Optimus gasped, standing up a little straighter to lessen the pressure. It was too bad Megatron wasn’t having that and yanked harder, forcing the fabric to slide between Optimus’ valve folds and rub harshly against the sensitive mesh.

            “Ah~” More pressure, and the outline of his spike inside of his suit became more prominent. “Ah!” Standing on the tips of his peds, Optimus grabbed Megatron’s wrists. It did little to lessen the pressure, but he was afraid he might fall forward if the warlord kept yanking. “Hah!~”  

            Lifting Optimus right off his feet for a split second, Megatron dropped him back down, taking pleasure in the fact the Prime’s legs briefly faltered under his own weight and he clung to his arms for support.

            “Such a lovely sight, such a good boy.” Before Optimus could stand back up, Megatron slipped one hand down and cupped Optimus’ valve. Both lips had been exposed, the fabric to his suit trapped between them.

Digging his fingers into in between Optimus’ valve, Megatron pulled the fabric off to one side and returned to cupping the hot lips. He pressed his palm into them, loving the stickly little kisses it left.

Without asking and with his free hand, Megatron gathered up Optimus’ cute cuffed hands into his own and yanked them far above his head.

            “Ah~” Mouth wobbling the moment a thick finger suddenly slipped through his valve, Optimus’ clenched his thighs together. At no point would he ever be able to crush Megatron’s hand, in fact he did little to slow the large mech down.

            “No need to be nervous,” Megatron moved his middle finger back through Optimus’ valve one more time, collecting as much lubricant as he could, “Have I not treated you well?” The massive finger paused at Optimus’ valve ring, pressing against it but never breaking.

            Without saying anything, Optimus finials tilted backwards in submission and his thighs trembled apart.

            Spike straining against the fabric, it throbbed hard when Megatron’s finger swirled around his valve ring. He ached for him, but feared his hand for the same it was so much larger than him. He could hurt him if he wanted, but he was patient, gentle, loving even. Flicking and pinching at his outer node until he was red in the face, Optimus tucked his chin to his chest and hid his red cheeks with the brim of his headpiece.

            “Look at me.” Megatron whispered, leaning in close to hear his little Prime panting. When Optimus finally looked up, one optic lit with the other remained squinted, Megatron slipped his entire middle finger into his pet’s valve.

            “NHM!” Hips Lurching forward, Optimus opened his mouth and sobbed out. Finger as large as an average mech’s spike, Megatron’s finger spread his valve open wide. Pushing the mesh walls aside and igniting all sorts of lovely sensory nodes, Optimus tossed his head back and choked on a gasp. He kicked, hiccupping when Megatron withdrew and slid his finger in again and again and again. At first slowly, then faster and faster until lubricant splattered between Optimus’ thighs. Littering the floor with droplets and soaking Megatron’s hand in a matter of seconds, Optimus twisted in his Master’s grip.

            “Such a good boy.” Sliding his finger in as far as he could and wiggling it around, Megatron’s engines rumbled as he watched Optimus’ back snap straight and his optics flare to life. A sweet spot, must have been considering every time Megatron nudged it with his finger his little pet would snap his back and buck his hips into his palm. “That’s it, good, such a good boy~” Megatron purred in a soft tone, keeping himself calm and collected despite his own spike throbbing painfully behind his closed panel. He was controled, he could wait, it wouldn’t be much longer now that he could take his little pet.

            “HAH!~” Arching so hard he thought he would snap in half, Optimus tossed his head back and trembled. Hands clenching so hard his firsts shook in Megatron’s grip, overload ravaged him. How Megatron would get him off so hard with a single finger he couldn’t ever figure out, but he wasn’t going to complain.

            With his spike still trapped behind his suit, his transfluid had nowhere to go. SIt was warm against his own belly, soaking into the suit but leaving him more of less soiled.

            Withdrawing his finger slowly and watching thick tendrils of lubricant follow his hand, Megatron pulled the fabric back over Optimus’ valve.

            “Bend over the bar, show off to me.” Releasing Optimus’ arms and giving his little play thing a moment to get his bearings, Megatron patiently waited.

            Bunny ears sagged all the way over his head, Optimus panted in place, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth before going over to the bar and doing just as Megatron had wanted.

            Setting his chest down on the bar top, he popped his aft upward in Megatron’s direction. He wiggled slowly back and forth, letting his little bunny tail wave side to side in a taunting manner.   

            Looking back over his shoulder, optics glossy with lust, Optimus waited. He wiggled a little faster, tilting his aft up even more, inviting Megatron in.

            Taking a moment to appreciate the view, Megatron lurched forward. Pressing himself right up against Optimus’ aft once more, he shoved the little Prime against the bar this time.

            Snagging one of his finials and one of the soft fluffy ears, Megatron jerked Optimus’ head to the side, forcing him to look at him.

            Cheeks hot, aft throbbing, Optimus could barely move as Megatron leaned his weight over him, pressing him further into the bar top.

            “I’m going to frag you.” Grabbing Optimus’ chin in his hands, he tilted his little pets head up even more, enough that he could crush their lips together for a brief moment. “Right up against this bar until you overload, and keep fragging you, you know why?” He nipped at Optimus’ finial, hearing him whimper. “Because you belong to _me_.” Leaning his hips back just enough to allow his own panel to open, Megatron’s spike jutted out from its housing. From there it coasted up against Optimus’ aft, rubbing harshly against his valve and tugging at the fabric.

            “I’m going to frag you until you squeal. Until your optics burn out, and until I have filled your belly.” He thrust back and forth slowly, rubbing his massive spike against the little Prime’s aft, enjoying how silky smooth the cloth was against his own shaft. “Do you understand?” His voice was deep, each word intoxicating as it flowed into Optimus’ audio feed.

            Valve clenching with need behind the thin piece of spandex, he huffed, feeling Megatron just continue to grind against him. It felt good, oddly better than good even, just the ridged sides of his spike pushing and pulling at the fabric stimulated his outer node along with his already very sensitive valve folds.

            It didn’t help that his own spilke still trapped in his suit was now roughly rubbing against the counter of the bar. With nowhere to go it rubbed rather uncomfortably against his belly, making him feel constrained.

            Taking a step back and looked down between the two of them, Megatron smirked at the cotton tail, giving it a playful squeeze and tug before putting his attention back on Optimus’ valve. Fabric clinging to the valve, it sculpted the valve lips so perfectly, and by this point Optimus had been aroused enough that lubricant had started to seep through the fabric, beading and streaming down his inner thighs.

            Taking his spike into one hand, Megatron guided it to press against the covered valve. From there he rubbed the head up and down, creating a seam between each valve lip. So warm, so wet, he wanted it, wanted to dig his spike in and take Optimus right there and there but he was patient. He wanted to play, toy, and tease a little more. Just a little more. He was being such a  good boy.

            “I can feel you throbbing for me, are you really that needy?” Pressing his spike head against the top of Optimus’ valve and leaning in, the fabric strained as he poked at the valve ring. Unable to break with the fabric barrier, he just watched and waited for his pet’s reaction.

            Gripping the edge of the counter, Optimus put his head down, hiding his face into the bar top for only a moment. He angled his aft upward, insisting Megatron just stuff him full, but instead he just rubbed, back and forth, back and forth, making Optimus’ knees quake.

            Leaning back just a bit, Megatron watched a sticky trail of lubricant follow his spike and snap when he got too far away.

            With his free hand, Megatron hooked his thumb around the spandex covering Optimus’ valve and yanked it roughly to one side. His spike swelled in his own hand at the sight of Optimus’ now engorged valve. Flushed pink now with need, it oozed lubricant and pulsed at him, calling for him. He could see it clenching every few seconds, trembling whenever his thumb grazed the mesh. It was certainly arousing, as the longer he watched it the harder his spike throbbed for it.

            “So beautiful.” Digging his thumb into the wet folds and pulling a lip apart, Megatron licked his lips and nosed the head of his spike against Optimus’ heat. With a massive foot, Megatron kicked Optimus’ legs further apart, naturally spreading his valve open for him.

            Leaning over his little Prime to pin him once again to the bar top, Megatron bucked forwards.

            Back arching and optics flaring to life, Optimus tossed his head back and opened his mouth. No sound came out at first, not until Megatron extracted his spike and rammed into him a second time, then a third.

            Glasses and energon bottles rattled on the counter with each powerful thrust, leaving Optimus with nothing else to do but hold on for the ride.

            Valve splitting open just right each time Megatron sheathed himself inside of his tight little heat, he felt himself already tipping over.

            “Such a good little autobot.” Megatron cooed to his Prime, bucking into him so hard Optimus’ frame jerked back and forth over the counter. “Such a good boy, taking my spike so well.” Pushing his hips as hard as he could against Optimus’ aft, he felt the autobot’s feet lift from the floor for a brief moment.

“AGH!~” Valve struggling to clench around the massive spike beating inside of him, lubricant spurted out and around his valve. Each thrust inward forced more out, soaking not only Optimus’ aft but Megatron’s waist as well.

            Opening his mouth and sticking out his glossa, Optimus’ bunny ears flopped back and forth each time their hips made contact.

            He ignored the uncomfortable sensation of his spike spurting another large glob of transfluid to get trapped against his belly and soaked into the already drenched suit. Instead, he put his focus on his valve, relishing the intense waves of pleasure Megatron drilled against him. Each thrust shocked his system, sending his optics back into his head and making him look like a mech in heat.

            “That’s it, overload on me, overload on my spike.” Reaching up and wrapping a massive hand around Optimus’ neck, Megatron squeezed.

            Wheezing, Optimus dug his fingers into the bar top, keeping his head up as he felt Megatron digging into his neck cables.

            The wet hard clap of their hips echoed in the open air of the ballroom, too bad there hadn’t been an audience to watch Megatron dominate his little pet. Wouldn’t that be a real treat, mechs watching him tear into his little servant. Perhaps another time.

            Arching again and squealing, Optimus hiccuped as his valve sputtered once more. His body rattled, overload forcing his body stiff as it ravaged him. Megatron’s spike working in and out of him doing wonders on his nodes. Sparks flew across his vision, and he felt his tanks twist into pleasurable knows that radiated all the way down to his weak knees.

            Above, Megatron grunted into the side of his head, nuzzling him every few minutes before finally his breathing became staggered.

            Hips jerking in a harsh manner, he bucked against his Prime as hard as he could, lifting him off the ground each time. Burying himself as deep into Optimus’ clenching heat as he could, he pressed his little Prime into the bar top.           

            “Good boy, such a good boy.” He praised, his face scrunching up as his spike swelled wider than it had before. “Such a good Autobot.”

            Whimpering into the cool counter top as boiling hot transfluid suddenly flooded his chamber, Optimus’ valve fluttered a third time. Milking Megatron for all he had, he drooled all over himself, the sensation indescribable.

            Belly swelling as fluid was pumped in, Optimus sagged, exhausted. Plating flexing outward to expel pent up heat, he shifted, Megatron’s spike still pulsing and filling him up. Already past the point of capacity, thick globs oozed down his thighs to collect on the floor between them.

            “Good boy.” Sitting himself up and rubbing Optimus’ back, Megatron pulled out only an inch.

            Valve now swollen bright red from the beating, creamy fluid surrounded it, and the sweet smell of overload still lingered in the air.

            Sliding in and out of the little Prime slowly, Megatron finally withdrew, his spike still standing prominently.

            Taking himself into hand and rubbing his spike head against the creamy valve, Megatron took in a deep breath and sighed.

            “Clean yourself up and return to my quarters when you’re finished.” Taking the fabric that he had pushed off to the side and covering Optimus’ valve back up, Megatron purred at the sloppy sight.

            Still chest down on the counter, hot cheek pressed to the cool top, Optimus looked over his shoulder at his master. His aft was still sticking out, though no longer wiggling. His bunny ears sagged over his head, it was oddly adorable how exhausted he looked. His optics were hazy, lost as his body was still reeling. His valve still clenched, wanting more, so much more from his master, and he would get it when he returned to him.


End file.
